Innocence Is Falling
by PamelaPandemic
Summary: Audrey McCall is returning to Beacon Hills after 2 years but nothing is as she left it. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Innocence Is Falling

First story in like over five years, bear with me.

* * *

It had been two years since Audrey McCall had left Beacon Hills for college on a full ride academic scholarship. Two years since she had seen her mother and brother and going on eight years since she last saw or heard from her estranged father. Everything was going well in Audrey's life until her best friend, and roommate at college, Darlene was attacked and murdered in the woods outside their dorm. Audrey's grades quickly dropped and as they did Audrey lost her scholarship. She didn't really care she didn't even want to school anymore, definitely not to a school where you could get murdered in the woods at a moment's notice. So Audrey packed her bags and got a plane ticket back to Beacon Hills where she was now. Audrey was nervous to how her mother might react to her dropping out of college but she also knew her mom was too nice to make her feel too bad after losing her best friend and her scholarship. She was also apprehensive on how Scott would react to her being back home. Scott and Audrey used to be very close but after she left for college they slowly stopped talking, it had been months since Audrey had even gotten an e-mail from him.

Audrey's mother, Melissa, was working a double shift and Scott was at school so Audrey was being picked up by Sheriff Stilinski and taken to her house. Audrey dragged her suitcase behind her as she exited the airport smiling as she saw Steve leaning again his police cruiser.

"Welcome home, Audrey." The sheriff smiled taking her suitcase for her and putting it in the trunk.

"It's good to be back, I don't have to sit in the back do I?" Steve chuckled at Audrey's question.

"Not unless you have a criminally damning confession you want to share."

"Nope all out of those." Audrey smiled as she got into the front seat.

"Thanks for picking me up, I hope it's not too big of a bother." Steve shook his head.

"It's no big deal. It was either pick you up or Stiles and Scott skip school to come pick you up. Trust me those boys cause enough trouble in school we don't need them roaming free."

"Is something up with Scott? I haven't really talked to him in a while." Steve shook his head with a shrug.

"Just high school boy stuff, I think? He's a good kid just seems to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Audrey nodding wondering what changes the cute little 14-year-old she left had gone through. Little did she know they were changes that she would've never guessed in a million years.

* * *

Please review, tell me what you liked what you didn't like, what you want to see more of, or just what you want to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey waited nervously for Scott to get home from school; she was worried of how he would react to seeing her. Would he welcome her back with open arms or would she be shunned for abandoning him for two years? Audrey decided that a peace-offering was needed so she went to the kitchen and starting making cupcakes. If Scott didn't like cupcakes then she didn't want him as a brother anyways, or so she tried to convince herself. Within an hour and a half the cupcakes were baked and frosted and arranged all cutely on a tiered cupcake display as Audrey rocked on the balls of her feet nervously. Scott made his presence known by noisily walking in through the front door talking with Stiles as their lacrosse equipment banged against the door frame and clattered to the floor in a not so neat pile.

"Why does your house smell so good?" Stiles asked with a groan as he rubbed his stomach. Scott shrugged and walked into the kitchen seeing the cupcakes and Audrey. He smiled and pulled Audrey into a tight one-armed hug as he used the other grab a cupcake.

"Hey baby boy." Audrey smiled brightly as she hugged her baby brother back.

"Hello Miss Audrey." Stiles said with a grin on his face as he unwrapped a cupcake from its wrapper.

"Let me be the first to assure you that all the men in Beacon Hills have missed you." Scott glared at Stiles who just shrugged. Audrey let out a soft laugh.

"It's good to see that some things will never change." She noticed Stiles scoff which was quickly disguised as a cough as Scott tried to silence him with a glare.  
"What?" Audrey questioned her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"It's just, …Scott's co-captain of the lacrosse team! That's a big change." I smiled up at Scott.

"Well aren't you all grown up." I laughed and pinched his cheeks gently as his laughed and pushed my hands away.

"Lots of practice just paid off."

"Do you guys want to go out for dinner, my treat?" Scott nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll drive." Stiles proclaimed holding up the keys for his jeep in the air.

* * *

As they set at the small table in the local diner talking and catching up a black Camaro whipped into a parking spot near the front entrance. Stiles tried to discretely hit Scott's knee and nodded his head towards the door at the man emerging from the car. Audrey looked in awe, Beacon Hills has definitely improved since she left. Scott clenched his jaw he was not in the mood to deal with Derek's shit and he really didn't want him to know about Audrey, fearing she would be used as a pawn against Scott to stay indebted to Derek. Derek Hale walked through the door his posture and composure asserting a strong male dominance. He walked over to the table placed his hands on the back of the empty chair and leaned down to be closer to the group.

"We need to talk." Derek stated to Scott as he stared at Audrey.

"No we don't, I'll call you later." Audrey arched her eyebrows, sure this mysterious man was too hot to handle but if her brother was wary of him she trusted that.

"Derek Hale." Derek said while still staring at Audrey.

"I'm going to assume that's your form of an introduction and therefore that is your name. I'm Audrey."

"Audrey what?"

"McCall."

"Murphy!"

"McDonald!" Audrey blinked as Scott sat there with a clenched jaw and fists and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face. Derek finally paid his full attention to Scott.

"Audrey McCall, you never told me you had a sister Scott."  
"It never came up." Scott growled out.

"I was out of town, what do you need with a bunch of high schoolers anyways? Are you a drug dealer or something? Scott are you smoking crack?" Scott stared at her with wide eyes that portrayed the message 'Seriously Audrey, seriously?'

"Scott and I are old friends, I help him with lacrosse." Derek lied flawlessly.

"So you're the reason Scott's co-captain this year."

"It's all related." Derek replied with a smirk.

"Come to my house after your done catching up. We need to talk." Derek continued before he straightened himself to leave.

"I'll be seeing you Audrey."

"Is that a threat?" she asked curiously as Scott tensed.

"Only if you're smart."


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey looked around nervously. She didn't know why she was standing in the woods wearing only a t-shirt and some boy shorts underwear. The last thing she remembered was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Audrey tried pinching herself to see if it was a dream

"Ow." She muttered to herself rubbing the spot. Audrey grew increasingly worried; the last time she heard a story about a girl in the woods it was about a dead girl in the woods. She stepped gingerly over the various nature debris hoping that was a wet leaf she just stepped on and not a deer turd. She saw a faint light through the trees and began to walk towards it figuring it was her best chance to get back to civilization. Audrey rubbed her arms trying to keep warm until she got to the edge of a clearing and saw a decrepit old house. She sighed thinking that this lead was a bust and she was going to die in the cold of the night until she heard a door open. Audrey stood still not knowing if someone living in these standards was going to be a rescuer or a murderer. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in when she saw Derek Hale appear around the corner.

"Audrey?" Derek asked clearly confused looking her up and down in her lack of attire.

"Uh, hi." Audrey let out meekly trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Derek quickly walked over to her as he pulled off his own shirt and handed it to her. At first Audrey could only focus on his body until she realized she might be drooling so she quickly pulled the long-sleeved shirt over her head sighing at its welcoming warmth.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Derek nearly barked back to his old stony self.

"I don't know. I went to sleep and I woke up and I was like literally three feet away." Derek watched her warily.

"Do you think you could call Scott to come get me?"

"Is he going to pick you up on his bicycle?" Audrey bit her lip wanting to run her mouth off on him for being rude but deciding not too since he was correct.

"I'll take you home." Derek decided grabbing her elbow he stiffened suddenly staring at her looking confused.

"What?" Audrey whispered as Derek relinquished his grasp.

"Come with me to the car," Derek more demanded than stated as he walked ahead of her.

"And make sure you wipe that deer shit off your foot before getting in my car." Audrey pouted, talking to a hot guy in her skivvies and of course she had to have deer feces on her body. She rubbed the bottom of her foot against a tree ridding her of the undesirable substance and then continued into Derek's car. Derek was silent and brooding (big surprise!) the whole drive back to her house.

"Thanks for taking me home, good night." Derek just got out of the car and walked ahead of her going inside.

"I need to talk to Scott; you can go where ever it is you need to be." Audrey glared daggers into his back, couldn't the man at least be civil towards her, surely that would not task him too hard.

Derek barged into Scott's room where he was already waiting for him.

"What are you doing with my, practically naked, sister, and why the hell is she wearing your clothes?!" Scott could feel the urge to shift starting in the core of his body, radiating down his limbs, and clouding his head. Derek pointed a stern finger in Scott's face.

"You keep Audrey away from me." Hearing this Scott went from angry to confused.

"What…why?"

"She can't look that bad naked!" Stiles retorted from the computer his face still on the screen from Scott's Skype session. Derek frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down and get rid of the headache he got every time he heard Stiles' voice.

"Someone make the little shit go away before I throw the computer out the closed window." Scott quickly closed the laptop making it shut off.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"  
"I don't have to explain anything to you, just listen to what I say and treat it as law and obey it."  
"Don't give me that crap, Derek! This is my sister we're talking about." Derek furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Scott with disdain.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but what I'm thinking it is I want nothing to do with it."

"What could be so wrong with Audrey that you don't want to be near her?"

"There is a slight chance she might be my mate."

* * *

I got some super nice reviews for the last 2 chapters but you know a few more never hurt anybody ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Something was going on with Scott, Audrey could sense it and it wasn't just regular old teenage drama. Someone was always climbing in and out of his window; Stiles to do whatever the hell it is that Stiles finds entertaining, Allison to do things that no older sister should be forced to hear, and Derek which usually turned into yelling matches. Audrey wasn't stupid she knew Derek wasn't helping Scott practice with lacrosse but she didn't have any proof so she kept her mouth shut. If Audrey was being honest with herself she missed Derek, which is ridiculous seeing as she only met the man twice and he got increasingly rude during those sparse encounters. One thing Audrey was thankful for was no more unexpected hikes in her underwear. If it was a dream it probably would have worked out just fine but Audrey was conscious and while conscious she has a passive ability to just make things go to shit with her bad luck. Audrey was tired of being home alone, her mother was always working and Scott was always gone. So of course her bad luck kicked in when she was home alone as the power suddenly went out and left Audrey in darkness. Audrey slowly walked into the living room that was eerily illuminated by the light cast down by the full moon. Audrey looked out the window and saw what seemed to be a pair of glowing red eyes. She didn't know whether or not she should be frightened but something inside her mind was telling her not to fear whatever creature was watching her.

Audrey was beyond tired of Scott and Stiles badly lying to her, lying about everything. They lied about why she shouldn't talk to Derek, where they had just come from, what they were going to do after school, or why Scott's shirt was ripped. Although her personal favorite response from Stiles was:

'I plead the fifth, I know I can do this because my dad's the sheriff.' Audrey had decided; she was going to find out what Scott was up to and make sure he wasn't getting himself into any trouble. Truth be told Scott wasn't the only person lying to Audrey, she was lying to herself. Telling herself that the only reason she was following Scott was to be a good big sister was just a self serving safety mechanism to cover up why she was really following him. Derek, Audrey didn't know why she wanted to see him so badly, there was just an aching feeling in her bones that told her she needed to be in his vicinity. Audrey thought that maybe she just needed to get him out of her system maybe a few stolen kisses in the night and then she would never think of him again but thinking of the kisses deep down Audrey knew that one or two kisses would just make her want him more than she already did. She wasn't sure what to do, Derek didn't seem like the type of guy that would ask you out on a normal date and Audrey definitely wasn't the kind of girl that could use her womanly wiles to get what she wanted. Audrey might be pretty as a picture but when she opens her mouth to speak and all that comes out is stammering and sarcastic statements; it kind of just cancelled her out. Audrey was thankful that Scott's cell phone had a GPS locator she was able to activate by contacting the cell phone company and pretending to be their mom. Without this Scott would definitely notice her trailing them in their mom's car, especially on this barren back road. Audrey parked a few feet away from Stiles' jeep clutching the shirt Derek had given her to wear after their last encounter. She was kind of sad to have to use the shirt as an excuse to why she was there; she was going to miss wearing it to bed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Audrey turned to face the blonde girl that was approaching her.

"I'm Scott's sister Audrey, I'm here to see Derek." The girl looked at Audrey and she could've almost sworn that the girl inhaled deeply.

"That Derek's shirt?"

"Uh yeah, he let me borrow it." The girl nearly growled at Audrey who was just staring at blinking the expression on her face a clear 'what the fuck'.

"Why the hell do you have his shirt?" Her voice was getting raised and angry.

"Well I was cold and pretty much naked so he let me wear it." Audrey could've sworn that the blonde's eyes were about to pop out of her head. Maybe Audrey shouldn't have stated it so bluntly as this girl clearly thought that Derek and her were having copious amounts of sex. Just thinking about that possibility made Audrey wish that was the truth.

"What are you like 30 why would Derek fuck you?" The blonde was getting angry and Audrey was getting annoyed.

"I'm 20, and what are you like 12? Do you even have a drivers permit yet?" Audrey could've sworn that she saw the girls eyes glow yellow as Scott, Stiles, and Derek rushed out to her.

"Erica get inside!" Derek ordered pointing back to the house as Scott quickly stood between her and Audrey.

"NOW!" Derek bellowed making everyone's eyes widen a bit but it did the job as Erica practically ran to the house. Audrey nearly flinched as Derek framed her face with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah? Am I not supposed to be?" Audrey was beyond confused to Derek's 360 personality change but it was short lived.

"Good." Derek cleared his throat and quickly moved his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm returning your shirt."Derek just arched his eyebrow,

"Couldn't you have just given it to Scott to return?"

"Already sick of seeing me Hale?"

"It's not that, Audrey."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't trust myself around you."


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey sat awkwardly on the old couch in the middle of Derek's charred house the girl she found out to be Erica was having trouble not glaring at her and the kid Isaac was having trouble not laughing at Erica.

"So this is not lacrosse practice." Audrey stated breaking the silence. Derek just scoffed as Scott smiled nervously at his older sister.

"We're meditating." Stiles interjected quickly while nodding with a smile on his face proud of the lie he so cleverly conjured up.

"Meditating?" Audrey asked disbelieving.

"Oh yeah really helps get your chi and feng shui balanced before a game."

"Isn't that about furniture placement?" Audrey asked her eyebrows arched in confusion as Stiles moved a lamp.

"Ah my feng shui feels better already." Audrey let out a scoff of a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"You are a horrible liar. You're probably in here doing drugs and hiring low class prostitutes." Audrey stated while giving Erica a pointed look.

"You little bitch." Erica shot up quickly from her spot on the floor but not before Scott was in front of her growling lowly. Audrey blinked slowly.  
"Did you just growl?" Scott coughed softly rubbing his throat.

"What? No I was just clearing my throat; I think I may be coming down with something."

"I am getting so sick and tired of being lied to." Audrey exclaimed as she stood up off the couch.

"It's obvious no one trusts me, I hope your drugged up orgies leave you riddled with multiple STDs." Audrey grabbed her keys angrily and started making her way to the door to leave before Derek stepped into her way.

"Move." Audrey ordered Derek staring up at him angrily.

"No." Derek replied with a smug smile knowing he would annoy Audrey.

"It's not like you even want me here Hale, you ignore me any chance you get."

"You're a distraction and I don't need any right now." Derek replied as he looked her up and down.

"If you're going to look at me like you're about to eat me the least you could do is kiss me." Derek leaned down until his lips were mere centimeters away from Audrey's  
"Is that what you want Audrey, for me to kiss you?" Audrey stuttered slightly before pressing her lips together firmly.

"I don't like games Derek, keep this up and I will be leaving and you won't be able to stop me." Audrey stated after gaining back her ability to breathe and function properly.

"I'm letting you go Audrey but only because I have some important business to attend to."

"Gotta get a lap dance from your resident stripper?" Derek smirked and placed his hands on the wall beside Audrey blocking her in.

"I assure you Audrey if I wanted a lap dance I'd be getting it from you."  
"Who says I'd be willing to give you a lap dance to begin with?" Derek grinned and moved her loose curls off her chest.

"Your erratic heartbeat for one."

"And the other?" Audrey gulped nervously as Derek's grin widened.

"I can smell how bad you want me." Audrey huffed and glared at him.

"You make me sound like some little hormonal teenage girl." Derek chuckled inhaling her scent deeply from the crook of her neck

"If it makes you feel any better Audrey, I'm reacting the same way you are."

* * *

A/N: Geeze this is short, I apologize but I needed to force it out so I can move on with some plot movement.


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey grumbled to herself as she walked outside to take the trash out it was supposed to be Scott's job but of course he wasn't home and she didn't feel like listening to her mom complaining after a long day of work. Audrey lifted the lid of the trashcan before dropping her bag of trash and running into her house screaming and grabbing her phone. She didn't even think to call Scott first she instinctively called Derek.  
"Who is this?" Derek grumbled deeply into his phones receiver.

"Oh my god Derek, there is a freaking mutilated animal in my trashcan!"

"Audrey?" Derek questioned all of a sudden sounding very alert.

"Yes this is Audrey sorry I'm not really in the state of mind to have a normal phone conversation!" Audrey paced in the kitchen back and forth as she breathed heavily.

"Audrey calm down, if you hyperventilate you're going to pass out and hurt yourself."  
"Can you please just come over?" Audrey asked with a small whimper.

"I'm already on my way babe."

"Thank-you." Audrey muttered out. Did he just call her babe? That was a pet name; were they on pet name basis? Audrey rolled her eyes as she heard the dial tone on the other end.

"Good-bye to you too jerk off." Audrey sat on the counter in the kitchen swinging her legs and chewing on her nails nervously.

"Audrey?" Derek questioned as he walked into her home. Audrey rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming so quick." Audrey spoke softly as her head rested against the middle of his chest.

"You should have had your door locked, I just walked it that means anybody could've walked in" Derek spoke deeply and Audrey could feel the vibrations that emitted from his chest.

"Who would do that? This is Beacon Hills safest place on Earth right?" Derek shrugged as he rubbed his large hand up and down her lower back soothingly.

"I don't know maybe the person who put a dead animal in your trash can?"

"Maybe it just crawled in and died." Audrey offered hopefully as he nuzzled against his chest.

"How about I go check and I'll tell you?" Derek said as he pulled away from Audrey reminding himself of the distance he needed to keep in place between them. Audrey frowned at the lost of his warmth and shook her head.

"I want to come with."

"Audrey just stay inside you don't need to see whatever is in that trashcan."

"But I can help," Audrey insisted.

"I can hold the flashlight." Audrey smiled happy with herself finding a purpose to be near him.

"I can see fine in the dark." Derek mumbled walking outside knowing there was no use arguing with a McCall. Audrey grabbed the flashlight from the coat closet and turned it on following Derek outside turning it on.

"What type of animal is it?" Audrey asked standing on her tippy-toes trying to see over Derek's shoulders.

"It's a wolf." Derek ground out.

"A wolf, but there isn't any wolves in Beacon Hills is there? I mean I've lived here from after my parents' divorce to before I went to college and there wasn't any wolves back then." Derek inhaled deeply.  
"It's not from around here." Derek stated as he turned the trashcan over.

"Where is it from, oh wise wolf master?" Audrey asked rolling her eyes.

"Washington." Derek said rolling his eyes mimicking Audrey's antics. Audrey arched her eyebrows.  
"What a co-winky-dink."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Oh, it's just that Washington is where-"

"You went to school?" Derek cut her off as Audrey nodded.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Derek held up a pamphlet of the school Audrey attended in Washington.

"Where did you get that from?" Audrey asked started to get a bit panicked.

"It was in the wolves mouth."  
"What?!" Audrey was getting worked up to a near panic as she watched Derek with wide eyes.

"Darlene?" Derek mumbled to himself as he flipped something over in his hands.

"Did you just say Darlene?" Audrey snatched the small square paper from his hand and gasped as she saw a photo of the body of her dead and mutilated best friend. Audrey barely had enough time to drop the photo and move away before she was throwing up into the bushes by her house. Derek walked over to her quickly and held her hair as he rubbed her back.  
"Who's Darlene, Audrey?" Audrey choked back a sob.

"She was my best friend and roommate when I was at college in Washington." Audrey paused for a sniffle and wiped her eyes.

"She was murdered in the woods behind our dorm." Derek clenched his jaw.

"Audrey I don't think you're safe here anymore."

* * *

Remember to review, it feeds the muse!


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell Derek?!" Scott exclaimed as Derek pushed him out of the way making his way to Audrey's closet.  
"I told you Scott, she's coming with me." Audrey sat on her bed with her legs crossed staring blankly at her reflection in the empty TV screen.

"The hell she is!" Scott growled out.  
"Yeah you can't take her back to your rape dungeon!" Stiles quipped as Derek yanked Audrey's clothes off their hangers.

"I can't trust you to protect her!" Derek stuffed Audrey's clothes into a duffel bag angrily.

"She's my sister I would die protecting her." Derek turned and glared down at Scott.

"Then where were you when she was home alone and someone put a carcass in the trashcan?" Scott glared back but remained silent.

"Oh that's right, your hunter whore. For all we know it was her family threatening your fucking sister Scott!"

"Don't call her that!" Scott could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage as his heart rate went up.

"Yo, Scotty. Just a thought but maybe we should go to your room and you can do some yoga or something." Stile grabbed Scott's arm pulling him towards the door.

"This is not permanent." Scott let out in a gravelly tone his index pointed at Derek sternly as a smirk spread across Derek's face.

"I doubt she'll want to leave if she has any pups." Scott saw red as he lunged at Derek.

"Scott stop! And seriously Derek, affectionately calling your kids pups, strange." Stiles spoke as he tried to pull Scott from Derek and keep him from putting his game face on. Audrey just sat on her bed silently as nothing was happening. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the photo of her best friend with chunks of her missing. Whenever there was silence around her she could hear the screams her friend must have made only yards away from where Audrey had slept on that night.

"It's my fault." Audrey muttered out hoarsely as Scott stood up his brow furrowed with concern for his sister.

"What's your fault Audrey?"

"Darlene died because of me, they wanted to hurt me. It was my turn to take out the trash, I was sick she took it out for me. I'm the one that should be dead." Derek looked at Audrey and saw her once twinkling eyes were now dull and empty. He could feel the anger start boiling in his blood as his animal instincts drilled into his brain that Audrey was his mate and he let his mate get hurt, he let the twinkle be taken from her eyes. Derek quickly resumed his job of packing Audrey's clothes and opened her underwear drawer grabbing handfuls and putting them into the bag.

"Whoa should you be touching those?" Scott asked staring at Derek as if he was a mad man.

"Yeah I mean certainly you need an extra set of helping hands." Stiles offered holding his hands up as Derek turned to face him.

"You touch her underwear you lose your hands." Derek growled out his eyes flashing red. Stiles nodded quickly.

"Yeah you're doing such a good job you don't need my help. Go Derek." Stiles smiled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"How long is she going to stay with you?" Scott asked as Derek continued packing.

"Until there is no longer a threat against her life and even then there's nothing saying that she won't want to stay even after that is dealt with." Scott scoffed crossing his arms against his chest.

"You think you know Audrey so well but you don't." Derek glared at Scott as he zipped up the duffel bag.

"You think I don't know my own mate? You couldn't even comprehend what Audrey and I have. I can't blame you though you only have your own parents failed marriage and your idiotic teenage love to base it upon. Audrey and I may not know each other as well as we should but our souls; the very essence of our fucking being they're connected like there's an invisible string between us that can't be severed. Tell me you feel that with Allison and I'll add you being a liar to the list of things I detest about you."

"I love Allison!"

"Love her all you can for now because when your soul mate does come along she's going to blow Allison out of the water and Allison and your pathetic hormone driven love will seem like a distant memory within days." Scott shifted uncomfortable with Derek's words.

"Stop talking about Allison and me, I'm more concerned about you kidnapping my sister remember?"

"Do you see her protesting?"

"No." Scott stated honestly.  
"Dude I don't think that's really fair I mean you could ask her if she wanted to grow chest hair and sing the Scottish anthem in front of the queen and she wouldn't say no. But honestly Scott, with the whole trash can ordeal maybe it would be easiest for her to get back into the right state of mind somewhere where she hasn't thrown up in the bushes." Stiles reasoned as Derek shoved the duffel bag against Scotts chest.

"Put it in my car."

"What?" Scott asked looking at Derek like he was snorting some special fairy dust.

"I said make yourself useful and help your sister by putting her bag in my car."  
"What can't you just put it in the car, I'm totally against her going with your remember?"

" Because I already carried three goddamn suitcases to the car and plus when Audrey is feeling better you'll be able to claim this small task as helping her towards a stable mind and she'll thank you and say you're the best baby brother ever and hell maybe she'll even give you a gold star."

"You're not my alpha; you don't get to boss me around." Scott argued.

"No but I am nearly your brother-in-law. Now tell me honestly, which is scarier to you?"

* * *

Update they demanded, so update I did. So some slight Allison bashing this chapter, I'm not really a big fan of her after she went all psycho wanna kill all the wolves during season 2.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?" Derek asked on the drive back to his house as Audrey just responded with a simple shrug.

"Audrey I'm going to let you in on a quick tidbit. I fucking hate being ignored." Derek stated with a growl.

"I'm not ignoring you." Audrey mumbled.

"I just want to go into a permanent catatonic state and maybe sleep for a few decades and then wake up after I've forgotten about all this crap going on." Derek did what Audrey least expected and took her hand brushing his lips across her knuckles lightly.

"I can't let you do that. A few decades without you would make me miserable." Audrey looked up to Derek.

"Do you mean that?" Derek nodded kissing her palm softly.

"Do you swear? You're not just doing this to make me feel better or to piss Scott off?"

"Darling, I'm already pissing Scott off I don't need to take it any further if I didn't want to." Audrey sighed and relaxed into the warm leather seats of Derek's car.

"I'm just really stressed out. I don't know what to do." Audrey admitted.

"You don't have to do anything babe. I'm going to take care of it all, especially you." Audrey smiled softly.

"How are you going to protect me in a house that doesn't even have a roof?"

"I guess I'll just have to lay on top of you when it rains" Derek responded with a smirk as Audrey let out her first laugh of the night.

"What are our sleeping arrangements."

"You get my bed." Derek stated simply.

"Then where are you going to sleep."  
"I don't want to kick you out of your bed Derek. I trust you I know you're not going to like molest me in my sleep. We can share your bed. Okay?" Derek parked his car in front of the charred structure of his childhood home.

"Are you sure?" Audrey nodded.

"I know when there's no one around to impress you can be a perfect gentleman" Derek chuckled deeply.

"Whatever just if Scott brings it up you make sure he knows that it was your idea. I don't need him up my ass being annoying and shit."  
"Worried he'd stop coming to your 'lacrosse practice'?" Audrey asked as she made mock quotation marks with her fingers.

"Worried he'd try to keep me from seeing you." Derek spoke honestly while staring into Audrey's eyes trying to gage her reaction.

"Nothing besides ourselves would keep us apart Derek. Remember that when you're trying to act all macho in front of a bunch of high school kids. I don't know why you want them to think you're so cool and unattached from the world or whatever but when I was over here the other day you wouldn't even speak to me while they were in the room with us." Derek got out of his car and walked over to her side opening the door for her.

"There's a lot of things I can't explain to you right now but I promise to you that in due time I will lay all my cards out on the table for you."

"You make a lot of promises Mr. Hale. I'm concerned you won't even be able to remember all of them to keep them" Derek took Audrey's hand and helped her out of the car pulling her against his warm and muscular chest.

"All my promises I make you I will remember and I will keep them. This only applies to you of course." Derek ended with a sly smirk. Audrey smiled as she leaned up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips softly against Derek's. Derek could feel both their heartbeats quicken in their chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist to hold her body closer to his. Audrey gasped as a loud screeching yowl was emitted from nearby in the forest?

"What the hell was that?" Audrey asked obviously shaken but she couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or the animal like yell.

"Go inside and call Scott." Derek ordered and he ushered Audrey to the front steps quickly.

"You can't just stay out here by yourself Derek there's like some Chernobyl mutated sounding animal out there!" Audrey spoke her voice rising and her hands moving in frantic gestures wanting Derek to be safe inside with her.

"Rule number 1 Audrey, when I tell you to do something you do it no questions asked." Derek stated his voice and aura oozing with authority. Audrey let out a small sad whimper.

"But it's not safe or smart to be out here and challenge a rabid animal or whatever you're thinking about doing Derek." Derek's eyes softened as he saw the sadness in hers.

"Audrey please go inside and call your brother. Then I will be safer out here yeah?"

"What you want me to put my brother in danger too, seriously?"

"Scott is a lot more capable than you think Audrey. You keep underestimating him" Audrey folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"I don't care how capable he is or how much you think he is. He is my baby brother. Derek I don't know why but I care about you but no amount of that affection is going to put my brother's life in danger. Unless you give me a sound reason why all this is necessary and reasonable." Derek couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face.

"You're loyal, it's admirable. How about you call Scott he'll come over here and make sure you're safe inside while I make sure nothing is in the area?" Audrey nodded as she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket.

"You're really controlling you know that?" Derek chuckled and nodded as Audrey went through her contacts looking for Scott's name.

"I know but believe me it's only because I have your best interest in mind." Derek stated as he rubbed her hips daring his fingers to touch her backside testing her limits.

"You're part of my best interests Derek. You have to take care of yourself too in order to make sure I'm taken care of. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"You worry too much Audrey. Now would you please make the call that I asked you to make like an hour ago?" Audrey scoffed.

"It was so not an hour ago." Audrey declared as she phoned Scott.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as Audrey's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened.

"His voice mail, it's a threat for me." Audrey stated her eyes filling with tears.  
"They're going to kill my baby brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was glaring while his fingers grasped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Audrey knew he was mad at her for demanding to go find Scott but he was her responsibility, no one hurt Scott on her watch. Audrey reached out and grabbed Derek's strong arm by his bicep effectively prying his hand from the steering wheel.  
"I'm trying to drive woman."

"You don't need two hands to do that." Audrey stated as she slid her hand down his forearm and slipped her fingers between his. Derek let out a sigh as his body lost some of its rigidness.

"I know you're hot happy about me coming with you but I wouldn't be safe by myself either right? This is the lesser of two evils." Derek just grunted in response.

"Don't do that Derek; don't push me away just because I'm a big girl that can make my own decisions."  
"Somebody wants to kill you Audrey and you're making me let you walk right into their trap."

"No one is going to get killed again because of me, definitely not my brother."

"You're just going to get in the way of me helping Scott."

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take, because I'm going to help my little brother get out of a mess that I made."  
"It's not your fault Audrey; you didn't know that you had crazy murderous stalkers." Derek chuckled softly as Audrey smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing is ever simple is it?"  
"Every once in a while we get our rare case of simple." Audrey smiled as she continued to hold Derek's hand. Here they were; her brother in trouble and maybe walking right into a death trap and yet they were still smiling and joking around together. Audrey wasn't exactly sure when the shift from stranger to being inseparable occurred but she was sure happy that it did. Audrey knew that she needed Derek's help with all the crazy stuff that was going on in her life recently in the short time that they had known each other Derek had become her rock. He was the one person that would never fail her. Her mom was always working and never there for her, her dad was a drunk who probably couldn't even remember her birthday, and her brother was just a teenager who couldn't be expected to handle his older sister's problems. Then there was Derek he was never too busy for her. Whenever they talked he seemed so interested in what she had to say and he made her feel like he was interested in whatever it was that she was talking about, even if it was some lame girly thing he had no care for. The thing Audrey loved about Derek the most was how he made her feel special. He made her stop feeling like she was just a waste of space, he made her feel wanted and loved. Two feelings that she was not used to feeling anymore, feelings she hadn't allowed herself to receive since Darlene died. The same feelings her father had ingrained into her mind to think that she was unworthy of. With Derek Audrey felt like she had a new lease on life. She was no longer a scared little girl running from her problems. She was a young woman who was ready to face her fears head on as long as she knew Derek would be there to back her up.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked as he drove down the dimly lit street on the way to a warehouse address that was texted to Audrey's phone.

"How happy I am that I met you." Derek flashed her a grin and she let out a small laugh.

"Watch your ego or you won't be able to fit out of the car door." Audrey teased

"When we get inside you stay with me. Understood?" Derek told her all business now.

"Yeah I know." Audrey responded with a nod of her head.

"No seeing Scott and running to him no matter how hurt he looks okay?"

"Shouldn't we be calling Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Audrey I don't know about you but I don't intend to let the assholes just get off with some jail time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have every intention of killing them."  
"You're going to kill them?" Audrey asked unsure of how she felt about this news coming to light.

"I'm not letting any psychopathic murderers roam around my town kidnapping members of my pack and trying to kidnap my girl." Audrey sat there trying to come to grasp with the different statements made in that sentence and trying to figure out which subject to discuss first."  
"Your girl?" Audrey spoke softly.

"You are aren't you?" Audrey nodded as she shrugged.

"I guess, I don't know. We never really talked about it. I mean we've kissed like what twice? But you never like asked me to be your girlfriend or anything to you for that matter."  
"You know you can ask me out whenever you want sweet-cheeks." Audrey scoffed and gave her eyes a slight roll.

"I've never asked a guy out before and I'm not going to do it now just to give you some ego inflation which you really don't need."

"You're my girl Audrey."  
"That wasn't really a question."

"Why would it need to be, you would say yes anyways."  
"See that's the ego I'm talking about."  
"You love it."  
"It's kinda hot sometimes." Audrey admitted as Derek chuckled.

"What did you mean when you said they were kidnapping members of your pack, what's a pack?" Derek's chuckle ceased and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just like a group of friends you know. Just some lame thing we call ourselves."

"Oh okay." Audrey spoke but she didn't believe him. He had gotten way to serious for just that to be the answer. Derek pulled the car to a stop in front of the warehouse.

"If they speak to you Audrey you respond in short answers. Don't give them any information don't let them scare you. Scott's inside, I can smell him."  
"You can smell him?" Audrey asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's a teenage boy, they all smell bad." Audrey just nodded remembering the one time she did his laundry for him.

"We have to make sure Scott isn't hurt."

"I'm going to make sure both of you are okay. Don't worry Audrey this isn't my first rodeo."  
"I'm not sure how I feel about that statement." Audrey got out of the car with Derek and made her way inside the previously abandoned warehouse.

"Why did you bring her here?!" Scott shouted from where he was strung up by his hands. The last word barely left his lips before he was shot in the chest and silenced.

* * *

If you haven't noticed I like ending my chapters with either witty one liners or cliff hangers. haha. Leave a review - feed the muse - new chapter is formed.


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey fell to the floor as her hand covered her mouth trying to hold back the scream that was erupting from her mouth. Her baby brother was either dead or dying, she had saw it happen right before her eyes. She heard the shot and then she saw the red mist explode from his chest. "Scott, oh my god Scott!" Audrey could feel the tears falling down her cheeks she was finding it harder and harder to control her emotions until Derek's muscular arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the ground. "It's going to be okay, trust me." Derek spoke calm and reassuringly against Audrey's ear his hands rubbing her hips soothingly.

"You get your hands off my lady friend there wereboy."

"Excuse me, your lady friend?" Derek asked trying to hold back a small laugh.

"I'm sorry who are you?" "Who I am ain't none of your business, you hear? You just leave her here and walk back out that door or I'mma shoot you. I know what you is boy I know what type of bullet to use on you."

"Derek what is he talking about?" Audrey whispered softly clinging to Derek tightly.

"Babe, he's obviously an inbred hillbilly. Disregard everything that comes out of his mouth."

"I understand what you're saying," Derek started talking to the stranger standing above them on the catwalk.

"But what I need you to explain to me is who you are and what you want with Audrey."

"This Audrey here is mine. I found her first. You go on and getcha a new girl alright?" Derek laughed softly.

"You see I would but I've found myself quite attached to this one here."

"I ain't givin' no flyin' fucks on what you're attached to, that one there is mine and I'll be havin' what is mine."

"When did you first meet Audrey?" Derek asked trying to keep the madman talking.

"Up there in Washington, she used to go to school there. She used to be a good girl before she came down here and met you and your kind."

"Did you kill Darlene?" Audrey asked trying to keep her voice from cracking as she watched Scott's hanging body.

"That there was an accident Audrey. You was supposed to be there not that whore. I got angry she wasn't you, I snapped but I would never hurt you darlin." Audrey could feel the bile raise in the back of her throat hearing him say her name.

"I was sick she was just doing me a favor." Audrey blinked back tears her hands clutching Derek as she tried to use the physicality of him being there as an emotional support.

"I was plannin' that night for so long, that was the night I was gonna take you back home for me. Make you be my wife, have my children." Audrey literally gagged and Derek let out a low growl.

"You're not taking Audrey anywhere." Derek spoke his voice husky with anger.

"I'll do as I damn well please!" The deranged man walked out of the shadow the gun raised at Derek "You'll do well to remember I gots the means to killing you!"

"You go ahead and try." Derek rolled quickly out of the way as a bullet flew by where his head was just minutes ago. Audrey gasped her wide eyes following Derek's form to make sure he was okay.

"You missed." Derek rose with a smirk.

"And let me guess that was your only special bullet." Derek laughed softly which was abruptly ended by the gun being turned onto Audrey.

"If I can't have her ain't nobody gunna." Audrey gulped her nerves making her fingers tremble.

"Nobody hurts my family." Scott growled as he disarmed the madman ramming the butt of the gun into the mans head making him crumple.

"Scott!?" Audrey ran closer to the catwalk staring up at him.

"But I thought you were dead, how did you get down?" Audrey felt woozy from her bewilderment.

"The first shot was a blank and a fake blood pack." Scott lied. "I just passed out cause I'm big whimp. But you and Derek stalled him long enough for me to get up here."

"Oh my god Scott I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried that I had gotten you hurt." Audrey gushed as Derek and Scott's heads perked up to the sounds of police sirens. "Derek we gotta go."

"No Scott, this bastards not living, shoot him. He tried to shoot me he was going to shoot Audrey, it's self defense."

"What?! I'm not shooting an unarmed and unconscious person!"

"He was going to kill Audrey that is if she was that lucky."

"Derek I can't do this." Scott said in a small voice as Audrey looked on undecided.

"Then I'll do it." Derek stated as he jumped up to the catwalk with ease leaving Audrey blinking in confusion.

"Derek." Scott weakly protested as Derek lifted up the mans limp body and pushed him over the railing. Audrey gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly hearing the body land with a sickening thud.

"Everybody freeze!" Audrey gasped holding her hands up like she was caught red-handed as Sheriff Stilinski busted through the doors of the warehouse.

"Audrey is that you, what's going on here. Oh my god." Stilinski paled as he holstered his gun and pointed the flashlight at the body splattered against the concrete flooring of the warehouse.

"Who's up there?" The Sheriff pointed his flashlight up at the catwalk illuminating Scott and Derek.

"Scott, Hale? You boys need to get down here right now and explain." Derek stepped away from the gun he wiped Scott's prints and the now dead mans blood off of and climbed down the ladder with Scott.

"Audrey are you okay?" Steve asked stepping closer to him.

"They saved my life. The man he killed my best friend back in Washington he followed me here. He had a gun pointed at me. Scott and Derek stopped him, they saved my life."

"Are you willing to come down to the station and sign off on your confession?" Audrey nodded weakly.

"I'm just ready to put an end to this nightmare."

* * *

A/N: So sorry this took forever and a year. I have a list of reasons why but I'll just leave it at lots and lots of computer trouble. Yay first story arc complete! Let me know what you think. Let me know what you think should go down between Derek and Audrey now ;)


End file.
